Becoming A Legend
by silentlinkmit339
Summary: A fanfiction concerning my favorite spellcasters, along with a few of my favorite other card types, and their endeavors to ensure that the world in which they live retains it's balance. Not sure if there will be pairing right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: To start it all off...DDR!**

**A/Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that is affiliated with it.  
**

The Dark Magician, one of the world's most powerful spellcasters, a man who is revered by many in the world of magic wielders as the most recent prodigy to walk the face of the planet. So very much and yet so little is known about this man. his prowess on the battlefield, for example, is only surpassed by few spellcasters. Not posessed by brute strength, the man wields his staff with cunning intellect and wisdom beyond his years as he rose quickly in the ranks of the magical community. Was made a student sensei after studying at the College of Magic for ten years, which was the only way he could be made a sensei at all considering the amount of time one had to put into studying the field of magic to be able to teach the subject fully. Yet, with all these acheivements and qualities known about him, not one could tell you his actual name, what his purpose for studying magic was, or what he desired most in this life. The Dark Magician, simply put, was distant from most in order to keep his techniques secret from both friend and enemy, for he had deemed no one good enough to be his successor and, because of that, kept his distance so such personal information being spoken amongst his allies would not be caught by his enemies and used against him. That, and it was to keep his fangirl population always in the dark so that they would always have something to wonder about him. The man possessed an uncanny ability to get away from all of his fangirls...except for two.

Danielle was a twenty year old girl that had blonde hair, which was so long that it reached her lower back, deep green eyes that reminded anyone of the Unknown Forest and a figure that would cause nosebleeds from anyone who was slightly perverted. Her younger sister, Madelline, was only sixteen years of age and had hair that was fire red, which also fell to just above her waist. Her light blue eyes would remind anyone of the sky on a clear day and her figure, which was still developing mind you, could make the necks of the boys who were unfortunate enough to be within range of seeing her to suffer from whiplash. The two females attended the College where the Dark Magician was student sensei at and had gained their infatuation with the man within the week that they had started at the school. Unlike the other fangirls, however, their club was just the two of them and they didn't like being lumped in with the rest of the fangirls as they were still trying to become magicains themselves, unlike their counterparts who were there "studying" magic in order to catch glimpses of their crush. Therefore, they went about their "fangirl-ing" in different ways.

"Oh come on, sensei," Danielle pouted as she had been politely refused for what seemed like the third time that week as she attempted to get her crush to go out on a date with her, "Not even for the Spell Bringers?"

The Dark Magician chuckled a bit as he adjusted his reading glasses, "Sorry, Danielle, but i'm afraid that even the concert of my favorite band just isn't a reason for me to go out on a date with you. It's against the rules, the sensei are not supposed to date the students and you know this."

"But you aren't even my sensei, you just happen to be another sensei at the school that I also just happen to attend," Danielle countered, slightly hurt but more annoyed that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to convince him to take her out on a date, "and its not like we'd be an item or anything by just going to a concert of a band that you and I just so happen to like."

"As true as all that may be," the elusive man agreed, "I'm still a sensei nonetheless and, therefore, bound by those rules. Which, by the way, didn't Chaos Sensei mention to me that you've been neglecting to finish homework assignments for his class the other day?"

"Well...," Danielle laughed nervously as she tried to find a way to justify her lack of effort while she fidgeted a little with the fringe of her hair, as well as buy herself some time as she tried to figure out a way to counter this classic evasion tactic that the Dark Magician liked to employ from time to time, "maybe just a little but, maybe if i had a tutor such as yourself, my grades might improve drastically."

"As honored as I am that you would consider asking for assistance from me, I must, once again, decline," the prodigy said as he turned away, "I unfortunately have too many duties that I must perform for the school and, as such, have little to no free time to myself. Speaking of which, I must excuse myself. I have a meeting that i have to be at and will be late if i tarry for much longer."

"Awww," Danielle pretended to whine as he walked away, "well have a good day then, sensei."

"The same to you as well, Miss Gartier," the Dark Magician responded in kind as he waved goodbye to her briefly while he walked off down the hall, allowing the girl to stare in admiration at him. The man wore the typical teacher attire, white long sleeve shirt with tie and dark purple dress slacks with black dress shoes, all of which fit the man perfectly and only added to his aesthetic desireability.

"Isn't he dreamy?" another girl asked from behind Danielle slightly to her left.

"Yeah...," Danielle agreed, entranced with her idol until she realized that she was no longer as alone as she thought she was. Turning around, she saw the source of the voice was her younger sister, who was also gaping at the man as if he was a delectible piece of meat, "Madelline!"

"Huh?" the girl asked as she shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Madelline replied as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "was just curious to see how your third attempt at getting sensei to ask you out this week was coming along. Gotta say, sis, he's one tough egg to crack."

"You mean to tell me that you were standing there the whole time?" Danielle asked, slightly mortified at the fact that her entire conversation had been monitored by her younger sister.

"Well yeah," she answered as if it had been obvious to everyone but her sister, "i mean it's not my fault that you didn't notice the little chameleon spell that i was using to hide myself with, although i'm pretty sure that Dark sensei had noticed."

Her eyebrow twitched as she realized that this obsession with the Dark Magician was not only getting her nowhere fast but also was causing her to neglect her training if her sister was able to hide from her with relative ease using a simple spell. Frustrated, she turned and began walking back to the dormitory room that she and her sister shared. Madelline followed closely behind, poking fun at her for a little while longer before she talked about how her day went and how classes were rediculously hard yet boring at the same time. All of this was only slightly registering in Danielle's head as she was caught between a rock and a hard place. It seemed that, as she was now, her efforts to get on a date with her idol would only continue to be futile. It was a sad and depressing thought that she held as she opened the door and flung herself onto her bed while her sister closed the door behind her and continued to babble on about her day and what her friends did at lunch, as well as mention that she had her own little harem of fanboys that was starting to grow.

"And there was this one cute boy that joined the group today but he still seemed a little nerdy like the rest of them. Honestly, i'm starting to have sympathy for Dark sensei. Having to deal with these fans all the time and try to give them the slip without hurting their feelings is a chore," Madelline stated as she began to undress, desiring to no longer be in the school uniform as it looked so bland and even was uncomfortable at times."but then again, he does have more experience with that sort of thing than i do, not to mention that his fanbase is significantly larger than what i seem to have."

Madelline," Danielle interrupted her sister in her mundane musings of her first world problems, "do you think that we should just give up trying to get him to take one of us out on a date?"

Madelline stood there, confused, for a second, then realized what her sister was referring to. She continued to stand there as she pondered the question for a few moments before speaking again, "I don't know, maybe?"

"well, i mean, its just been so hard to get him to agree to it," Danielle continued on, "and its not like he lets anyone get close to him anyways."

"I'm not to sure about that, sis," Madelline objected from inside her closet as she searched for something to wear, "there must be someone he trusts somewhere. To live without anyone in their lives would drive anyone to insanity, at least i would think that would be the case."

Sighing dramatically as she rolled over onto her back, Danielle mused, "but who exactly? it's obvious that he avoids fangirls like their some sort of magic eating plague."

"I don't know, sis," Madelline wondered as well, exiting the closet wearing a turquoise, short sleeved t-shirt with a purple skirt that reached down to her mid-thigh region, "but maybe the solution lies in your last sentance. Maybe we should quit focusing so much on the things that qualify us as fangirls and direct that energy towards our studies and trying to become the best spellcasters that we can be. After all, he is the most prodigious spellcaster since Headmaster Sage and Sorceror Sensei. It would only make sense that he is more concerned with things of that nature than silly girls who are endeavoring to be the one to bear his children."

Danielle stared at her sister with mild surprise as she was, once again, showing wisdom that was far beyyond her years. "Wow, Madelline, when did you become so knowledgeable? I mean, aren't you kind of condemning yourself with those same fangirls yourself?"

"Meh..." Madelline hesitated, "Sort of..., i just thought that it would be cool to have a man who was so fameous take me somewhere and have a good time. I'm not trying to get him into bed though, he's far to old for me. Too many bad cradle robbing jokes would be told and his good image would be tarnished by that."

"Well, i'm not trying to bear his children," Danielle began, "well, at least not right now. I mean, maybe one day that would happen but not until we would be good friends, i suppose."

"Then you should change your tactics a little, sis," Madelline pointed out as she sat down on her bed.

"But how?"

"Well, you want to be come friends first, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So why don't you focus on your studies more and, maybe, approach the man with questions about spells, theories of magic, and other stuff like that," suggested Madelline as she grabbed her brush off the dresser and began to brush out her hair, getting rid of all the rats that had accumulated during her scholastic activites.

Danielle sat up on her bed with sudden realization, "Madelline, you're a genius! Why didn't i think of that?"

Madelline shrugged, "Because you were focusing on the wrong approach, not really trying to break away from the typical fangirl mold."

"Yeah, i guess you're right," Danielle agreed as she stood up, a little more motivated concerning the subject at hand, "I mean, its not like he'd be ready to settle down anyways and i know that i'm not ready for anything like that. Yeah, that's a good idea."

Madelline giggled as she watched her sister dash inside her own closet, "Well i'm glad that i could be of some help concerning that matter. So, i was thinking, it is the weekend after all and maybe we should go out and loosen up from all the studying that we've been doing."

"Yeah, sure," Danielle yelled from inside the closet and she quickly changed out of her school uniform and then stood there as she tried to figure out what she wanted to wear that evening, "Hey, Madelline, do you think i should try out that "gangster" outfit that i put together the other day?"

Laughing a little, Madelline replied, "Why not? after all, we are going crazy tonight to try to loosen up a bit. Go for it."

Danielle emerged from inside the closet wearing a hot pink tank top with blue cargo pants on and pink sneakers. over the tank top, she wore a magenta hoodie with the spellcaster circle all over it in varying sizes and opacity and a blue 59Fifty hat, which she had turned backwards. Madelline snickered a little bit at the rediculousness of the outfit before she straightened her face and said, "well the outfit is a bit rediculous but you still manage to look cute in it."

"Thanks, sis," Danielle laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled a little at the hilarity of the outfit as well before she went underneath her bed and grabbed her magenta Etnies. Sitting down on her bed and putting on the shoes, she asked, "So where we going to go?"

Madelline thought for a moment before realization came across her face again, as well as a look of extreme excitement. Danielle knew where her sister was going with this and became equally excited, if not more so.

"DDR!" the two squealed as they jumped off their beds and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind them as they tore down the hallway and off down the street to the nearest karaoke bar that had a pair of DDR platforms.

A/N: well boys and girls, here you have it. my first YuGiOh Fanfiction and i bet y'all are wondering what it is that i'm trying to do here...or have already figured it out. For those of you who have figured out who's who, good job. for those who have not, continue reading as i would not like to spoil the surprise. this just so happens to be my first fanfiction that i've published for this site and, as such, your reviews, comments, suggestions, corrections (grammar and spelling), and other miscellaneous things that you would like to say are much appreciated. if you have corrections or ideas of what i could do that might make the story better, please have solid evidence to back the claims and please be constructive with your comments. after all, i am a young writer, lol. hope you guys enjoy the story and let the ride begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Enter the Stranger from another dimension  
**

**A/N: I am introducing an OC in this chapter. Hopefully it will be my only one. He is a combination of many different things that i am a fan of and, therefore, i cannot disclaim all of the sources from which i stole his abilities and weapons from in one sitting. so, i will do so as they arrive.**

Walking down the street, clad in a dark green hoodie and white cargo pants, Silent moved amongst the massive throng of people that was bustling about on the sidewalk, trying hard to resist the urge to feed upon the masses. He would never get caught, seeing as how he was always good at picking his victims and secluding them before doing the dirty deed but he would never cause them undue harm. Silent only took what he needed and left the rest behind so as to not kill the victim and draw undue attention to bloodless corpses. It was hard enough, after all, to be a vampire in this day and age and not have a million and one spells shooting at you from all directions, despite his ability to resist magic to some extent. So onward he pressed through the crowd of unsuspecting, potential victims.

Then, he saw them. Granted, Silent had almost missed them due to the fact that he was used to seeing them on cards versus in real life and dressed as normal people but there was no mistaking who they were. The long haired blonde was none other than the legendary Dark Magician Girl and the red-head beside her was the one known as Magician's Valkyria. Both were engaged in running down the street as if they had somewhere to be urgently. His curiosity was piqued as he wondered what it was that two legendary magicians such as they had to be at dressed as they were. Deciding that this was worth investigating, Silent began to casually stroll in their direction, navigating the crowd expertly as he had learned to from an assassin he had the fortune of meeting and working for in another of his travels.

He had lost sight of them fairly soon after he had changed directions but his eyesight had a talent for detecting magical signatures that were left behind by those who possessed the ability to us massive quantities of the stuff, which was another thing he was curious about as most high level magicians should also know that they give off such a signature and are taught how to mask it. Following the trail, Silent found himself in front of a karaoke bar that seemed to be the popular place to be if one were to go out for a night on the town. Stepping inside, Silent removed his hood, revealing his longer blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and looked for where the trail lead to inside the bar. He did not have to look far, however, as Silent had merely glanced across the bar and spotted them near a pair of DDR platforms. He raised an eyebrow as he passed through the crowd, 'why on earth would they be playing a game of DDR? Scratch that, how in the heck does DDR even exist in a world such as this? I thought I had entered the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. you know, in an attempt to improve my dueling skills so my friends would stop beating me with those awful synchro monsters. Gol, I HATE THOSE THINGS!'

With the looks that he had been getting from the people around him, Silent assumed that he must have said the last four words that he had been thinking. Shaking his head, he apologized and moved to a different section of the crowd as he saw the Dark Magician Girl get on the platform to challenge the guy who had one the last game. Just as the game was about to begin, Silent could have sworn he had heard Magician's Valkyria call Dark Magician Girl by the name of Danielle. What was going on in this world? Clearly he had missed his stop or something when he got off the dimensional travel bus as he seemed to be in a screwed up world of Yu-Gi-Oh, where two of the more powerful and famous female spellcasters in the game were acting as a pair of girls who played DDR like it was going out of style, AND were rather good at it. Shaking his head, Silent tried to clear his mind as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Then, Silent sensed a prescence nearby that he recognized as another powerful spellcaster that he knew from his childhood card game. Standing there in his white shirt and tie with dark purple slacks and black shoes, with lavender hair, was none other than the Dark Magician himself, who seemed to also be observing the dancing contest between Dark Magician Girl and some other nameless gentleman that he could care less about. Here was one of the most powerful spellcasters in the game, trump card to one Yugi Motou and his best friend from the world which he originated from, observing a game of DDR as if it were a sport or something.

Silent navigated the crowd away from the DDR platforms and sat down at the nearest table so as to stabilize himself, as his head was spinning outrageously with all the confusing turns of events he had just witnessed. Just what universe of Yu-Gi-Oh had he landed himself into? Part of him wanted to leave, due to the fact that he had obviously either not reached or had passed his destination, but another part of him wanted to investigate this anomaly in the fantasy world that he had grown up with. It's not like he had to be somewhere anyways, as his dimensional travel allowed him to get back home and to other places with relative ease and promptness. Besides, there might be something that he could learn from this reality that he found himself in that could help him in either his magical resistance or the "magics" that he utilized himself. with those factors influencing him, Silent decided to stay and see what sort of world he had landed himself into. After all, it was a fantasy of his to have a girlfriend like the Dark Magician Girl and this opportunity would never present itself ever again.

'Then again,' he thought as Silent donned a facial expression of concern, 'I might be messing with their flow of time by doing so. I mean, after all, it's pretty much common knowledge that the Dark Magician Girl is the apprentice of the Dark Magician...so i probably should keep my interference to a minimum.

'And then,' Silent continued to quietly muse, 'there is the mystery surrounding the magic circle that I continually see behind certain magician's cards. What could all of that be about? I would certainly benefit from finding out more about it as it seems like its of great improtance to them.'

Noticing the Dark Magician turn to leave, Silent made his official decision to stick around for a while in an attempt to gather information that would make him even stronger. 'After all,' he smirked to himself, 'additional information has won countless many of the battles that i've had the pleasure of finding myself in.'

As the night rode on, Silent wondered how he was going to learn about the magics that they used in this realm as he determined that the world had people who were aware of the existence of magic and the ability to manipulate it. He had come to this conclusion when he had seen the two girls disappear before his eyes, sort of. it seemed more like they were imitating the chameleon's quality to mirror the colors around them so as to give off the illusion of invisibility. Despite their simple spell, which seemed to work on everyone else near them as they had no clue that the girls had disappeared before their eyes when they were paying attention to the people on the platforms, Silent was able to track them still as their magical signatures were still visible to him.

As they exited the bar, Silent got up from the table that he had been sitting at and followed the "yellow brick road", so to speak. The trail seemed to stretch for a good mile or two as he strolled along behind them, his peaked hood back covering his head once more. After what seemed like an hour but, in actuality, was more like twenty minutes, Silent found himself in front of the College of Magic. He chuckled to himself, saying softly, "so they are training themselves in magic. i was wondering about that."

The discovery of the college had answered a couple of questions and solidified another idea that he had. People in this realm were obviously aware of the prescence of magic and had been training people how to manipulate it. Still, Silent still wondered why the Dark Magician Girl was being called Danielle. As far as he knew, which was becoming blatantly obvious that everything he thought he knew was not as it was supposed to be, the Dark Magician Girl's name was just that, Dark Magician Girl.

As for his other question of how he would obtain the information pertaining to the mysterious circle, as well as identifying whether or not this "magic" was similar to the very aura from which he pulled his power or a completely different force, the answer was right in front of him. if the former was the case, then there would not be too much that he could learn aside from better control over it and some different applications of it. If the latter was the case, however, then he would benefit exponentially from it, as it would provide another source from which to pull power from to fuel his existing techniques as well as a few new ones that he was sure to learn from this realm. either way, Silent's answer for discovering the truth of it all was obvious: enroll at the college as a student. after all, there was no better way to learn about a place you have no knowledge of than at a college that specialized in said anomalies. Silent smiled to himself as he proceeded to head back into town, his thoughts having shifted from magic to feeding as his lust for that tasty, red fluid had re-entered his brain. Just as the last vestiges of his profile had meshed with the shadows, he thought, 'this is going to be fun."

...

Closing the door behind themselves, Danielle and Madelline cut off the magic that was powering their chameleon spell as they made sure that the curtains were closed in their room. Both of them were breathing a little harder than usual, as they had just travelled two miles in under twelve minutes. They both collapsed on their respective beds in unison as they continued to try to catch their breath. As they were in the process of doing so, Madelline spoke up, "Why did we just run all the way home with a time that would make most marathon runners squeamish?"

Between breaths, Danille replied, "did you not...feel it?"

"Feel what?" asked her sister as her breathing slowed down to near normal, a look of confusion on her face.

Danielle waited for a moment as her breathing also lowered in pace as she tried to find a way to explain what she had felt that caused her to feel somewhat spooked, "it almost felt like...a ripple..."

"...a ripple?" Madelline questioned, a cynical look on her face, "that's the best you could do for an explanation? a ripple?"

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't meet your expectations, Maddie," Danielle snapped as she threw up her arms for dramatic effect while using the nickname that she knew her sister didn't appreciate.

"You know I don't like that name, Dani," Madelline shot back as her sister gave her a sneer in return.

"I'm just saying," danielle continued on, "it's not like i know exactly what it was as it was the first time i had felt it. The best i can do is call it a ripple that i felt through the magic."

"A ripple in the magic?" Madelline repeated thoughtfully as she tried to comprehend the concept, "well, at least it's a start. I didn't feel it though but, pray tell, what would cause a ripple in the magic anyways?"

"I wouldn't know," Danielle replied, "it's not like we've covered this in our classes yet."

"It is rather odd that you claim to have felt this yet i didn't feel anything like a ripple," Madelline said as she got up from her bed and went into her closet, ridding herself of her partying clothes and changing into her sleepwear.

"You didn't feel anything while you were up on the platform dancing?"

"You mean, besides the throb of the bass from the speakers?"

"I mean during that last game you played, Madelline," Danielle offered as she changed out of her clothes as well, hoping to prod her sister's memories so as to come up with something similar to her own experience to prove that she wasn't crazy.

"Hmmm..." Madelline thought for a moment, "no not really, other than the insane beat of the song."

Danielle sighed in defeat, maybe she'd just been imagining it. After all, she was barely in her second year at the College and she hadn't been paying all that much attention to her studies or her connection with magic. How could she expect to be able to feel something like a ripple in the magic or even notice something of that nature? Exiting her closet in her favorite blue nightshirt, which had a graphic of the dark magician on the back of it, and wearing her pink boxers underneath, Danielle admitted, "maybe i was just imagining things and getting worried for nothing. I mean, its not like anything bad is going to happen and, even if something did happen, the Dark Magician would totally take care of things."

"oh, for sure," Madelline agreed as she exited her closet wearing a similar getup only in a turquoise shirt and purple shorts, "after all, there is no one better than he is."

Laying down on her bed with her blonde hari sprawled out beneath her, Danielle thought about how she needed to take her studying more seriously if she was going to be considered any sort of competent magician in the coming future. after all, the magicians were looked to for wisdom and guidance, and occasionally were called upon by the warriors to help keep things in check when the crime got too rowdy. Turning onto her side and propping her head up with her arm, Danielle watched her sister as she wrote in her diary. Mimicing her sister's frantic writing, Danielle proceeded to mock her sister, "dear diary, today there were some incredibly hot guys in the cafeteria but because i'm such a dork i couldn't even manage to make eye contact with them."

"as if," Madelline rolled her eyes, not even gracing Danielle's comments with a retort as she continued on writing.

Danielle giggled to herself a bit before she rolled onto her back again and pulled the covers onto herself as she settled down for sleep. 'So,' she thought to herself, 'i guess this ends the immature conquest for the Dark Magician's heart. it's not like i was getting anywhere anyways, the guy is like Fort Buster when it comes to getting anything out of him anyways. besides, maybe if i actually apply myself and become a noteworthy spellcaster, maybe he might take me as an apprentice. Who knows what i'd learn from him them, not to mention i'd probably have a better shot at getting to know him better as well as show him that i'm not a fangirl anymore. well, better get some sleep because classes tomorrow are going to be a pain as i now have to catch myself up to speed without letting the teachers know that i'm behind. Gol dang, why does school have to be such a pain?"

**A/N: so, how'd i do with this chapter? i didn't get any comments from the last one so i'm figuring that the story is not going along the typical lines of dark magician girl/ dark magician story outlines, which is fine with me. if i don't get any feedback, i'm not going to be too put off. but anywho, if'n y'all are feeling gracious enough to leave a comment, i'd be much appreciative. until then, sionara.**


End file.
